1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved wheel assembly for a luggage case and in particular to one having a wheel which can be retracted into the corner of a luggage case when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that lifting and manually carrying luggage at airports, railway stations, hotels or other sites is a task which is generally disliked by travellers. Rental luggage carts are available at certain sites of this kind but the renting process is itself an inconvenience. Hence, efforts have heretofore been made to make the luggage itself wheelable. This typically consists of providing caster wheels at the surface of the case that faces downward when the case is in an upright position. However, the wheels of the case are often and easily damaged in transportaion thereby causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wheel assembly which enables the wheel to be retracted into the corner of a luggage case when not in use.